


The Supply Closet

by tsiviaravina



Series: Happy Endings and New Beginnings [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Kink, No Disney In This One, Not My Fault, Possessive Chloe Decker, Possessive Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, So Wrong It's Right, sex in a supply closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsiviaravina/pseuds/tsiviaravina
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer and a supply closet as mentioned in "Now That I See You", Work #2 in this series. This is simply an excuse for smut and can be skipped if smut in a supply closet is not your thing.





	The Supply Closet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whYFeL](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whYFeL).



> A/N: Someone (I'm looking at *you*, whYFeL) wondered in a comment on my fic "Now That I See You" about "that poor supply closet...How mortified was Chloe when they're literally and figuratively out of the closet?" Of course, that was a blatant excuse to write a bunch of smut, because that's how my brain works. So here's lots of smut, some feels, and hopefully more than a little humor about what happens to Chloe when Lucifer says her name rather than simply calling her "Detective".  
> In a series about Disney movies.  
> I would say I'm ashamed, but that would be a lie. XD  
> I am decorating my handbasket as I write.  
> WARNING: This is an excuse for explicit smut in a supply closet. If you're not looking for that, DON'T read this. Wait for the next installment in the series. I have to pick and watch another Disney movie.

The weekend had been delicious.

Yes, the sex was phenomenal. But so was watching him look at her in wonder and delight when she had no problem showing him what would make her moan, purr, melt, fist her hands in the sheets, fist her hands in his hair, lock every muscle, and, well, scream his name loud enough for the neighboring block to hear.

She had never been loud before. At first, she was too self-conscious, then she had a child. Also, to be perfectly honest, she hadn't had a lover who had taken the time to find out what _would_ make her...extremely vocal _in_ bed rather than _out_ of it.

One thing Lucifer had been fascinated by was the fact that Chloe's response got turned up to one thousand when he called her by name and not simply "Detective". The first time it happened had been the culmination of _their_ first time together. Chloe had been sprawled breathlessly beneath him, unable to believe that she had another orgasm in her until Lucifer, close to coming himself, had panted, "Chloe... _My_ Chloe..." into her ear on an eddy of warm breath. Her nails sank into his back, her hips snapped upwards, and he chuckled when she clenched around him yet again.

"Chloe," he had whispered again, and she had arched up into him again, whimpering. "Chloe... _my_ Chloe... _my_ Chloe..." he kept whispering, waiting until she found she _did_ have another orgasm in her before finding his own relief.

"If I had known that calling you by name was such an aphrodisiac, I would have done it ages ago, darling," he had chuckled, making her blush bright.

"I'm glad you _didn't_ know that, or we..." She let the sentence trail off as she polished off her second bottle of water.

"'...or we...' what? Do tell, Detective."

"Working together would have been impossible," she laughed, sinking back into his arms, immediately yawning and dozing off, while Lucifer pondered this new nugget of information about his Detective, deciding when it could best be put to use.

***

He had begged, pleaded, and pouted, but his Detective had _insisted_ that they return to work on Monday. Or, rather, she insisted that she needed to return to work to finish...ugh...paperwork.

"We need to be _professional,"_ she reminded him for the seventeenth time that morning. He _knew_ it was the seventeenth time; he had counted.

"I _understand,"_ he replied for the seventeenth time. "I can be workplace appropriate, Detective."

"When have you and 'appropriate' even been in the same _state?"_ she laughed.

"Look, if you're that worried, I can go over to Lux and make sure Patrick hasn't burned the place to the ground."

"Lux is fine; we would have both gotten calls if anything happened," she said absently. "Besides, I...I'd just end up missing you and I'd get even less work done than if you're there distracting me," she admitted, the corners of her mouth turning upwards when she saw the self-satisfied expression on his face. She reached over and squeezed his thigh.

They arrived at the precinct and Lucifer did his standard coffee run for his Chloe, Miss Lopez, himself, and—

_—sigh—_

—Detective Douche (His Chloe insisted). When he returned, he placed the full coffee tray on his Detective's desk, wondering where she had gone. Miss Lopez was his best bet—they often seemed to have a great deal to discuss on Monday mornings.

Odd—the blinds to the Forensics Lab were closed and the door was locked, but he could distinctly hear low, feminine voices, squeals, and giggles from inside. Inwardly he groaned. Gossip. "Girl Talk". He listened at the door for a moment, but couldn't make out a thing.

"Don't even bother, Lucifer," Detective Douche said as he passed by. "The glass is too thick. Just bring them their coffee and they'll usually tell you what they're giggling about. Unless they're talking about _you."_

The Douche _did_ have a point, and not simply at the top of his skull.

Lucifer went back to his Detective's desk and grabbed the appropriately labeled cups and headed back to the Forensics Lab.

He knocked politely.

Nothing.

He knocked with a little more force.

Still nothing.

He banged on the door hard enough to rattle it in its frame.

Loud laughter from within. The door unlocked and Miss Lopez opened it, unable to keep from grinning and winking at him. At least she waited until the door closed behind him before hugging him with a squeal of, "Congratulations! So do you still have to pay an entrance fee, or is she allowed to take it out in trade?"

"Miss Lopez, I have the utmost respect for you as a professional and a...friend, but I swear to Dad that I will dump your latte on your head if you don't unhand me," he said.

His Detective snorted into her hand.

Ella quickly let go, slightly touched that Lucifer called her a friend before nine in the morning, even though he glared at her before handing her the large cup of caffeinated goodness labeled " **TREKKIE** ".

"I thought we needed to be _professional,_ Detective," he grumbled, handing his Detective the cup that simply read, " **Detective** ".

"Never thought I'd be saying this, but Lucifer's right, Ella. I have a stack of files on my desk as high as his head. We'd better get started," Chloe said, sighing.

"Wait!" Ella cried, and opened a desk drawer. She pulled out a small key and tossed it to Chloe, who grinned and tucked it into her pocket, blushing a little.

"What's that, Detective?" he asked.

"It's a surprise. You have to help me with paperwork from now until lunch and actually _help_ with the paperwork, not just piss and moan and make asinine comments about it." Chloe held the door to the lab open and pointed at her desk. "March, Morningstar."

He sighed, but brightened when she gave his butt a tiny squeeze.

Maybe this whole "professional" business wouldn't be too bad after all.

***

They had made it halfway through the stack of files by lunchtime. Lucifer rose and stretched. He grinned at his Detective, who was studiously ignoring him. He bent down, almost pressing his mouth to her ear. 

"It's lunchtime, my dear Detective," he murmured. "I have been very good, if I do say so myself. Do I get my surprise now?"

His Detective blushed beet red.

Oh ho! "Or are you...chickening out because you're nervous about something?" He could read her like a child's encyclopedia by now.

His Detective's blush got deeper _and_ she glared at him sideways.

He glanced around. The bullpen was almost empty. He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and felt her shiver.

"Lucifer!" his Detective hissed at him. "Cut it out!"

"Dearie me. What _did_ Ella give you this morning? What does that key open, Detective?" He gave the room another glance before pressing a quick kiss to the back of her neck.

That got him a full-body shiver _and_ a glare. "Thesupplycloset," she mumbled.

"What was that? Didn't _quite_ catch that, darling," he breathed in her ear.

"It's the key to the supply closet by Forensics," Chloe heard herself telling him. Oh crap, this may have been the _worst_ good idea Ella had _ever_ had. "And don't call me _darling!"_

"All right. I'll keep it strictly _professional,_ Detective."

But as he rose, there was a heated whisper in her ear:

_"Chloe."_

He watched in fascination as she closed her eyes, swallowed hard, and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, she shoved her chair backwards, almost running over his feet in the process, stood, grabbed him by the collar, dragged his ear to her mouth and hissed through gritted teeth, "Shut up and follow me!"

She shoved him away and stalked off towards Forensics. 

She unlocked the closet door and opened it, walking inside. As soon as Lucifer got his annoying, distracting, _too damned sexy ass_ inside with her, she quickly closed the door and locked it from the inside.

Chloe dragged his head down to hers and shoved him against a wall of copier paper boxes, claiming his mouth with her own.

When they came up for air, she couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth as she shoved a finger into his chest.

" _My name. Not_ 'Detective'. _Not_ 'darling'. _My name, damn it!_ Do me the courtesy of remembering who you're—who you're—"

"—fucking?" Lucifer's voice was low, dangerous, possessive, and sexy as hell. He grabbed her and spun them around. Apparently it was her turn to be pressed against a wall of copier paper. "You're _mine,_ Chloe, _my Chloe,_ and I'm going to make damned sure that _everyone_ in this bloody building understands that." He paused for breath. "I'm going to make damned sure that _you_ understand that as well, _my_ Chloe."

Must remember to thank Ella. Best idea _ever_ , Chloe thought as Lucifer brushed his mouth over hers. 

She couldn't move; he had her pinned by her shoulders. She tried to press into the kiss, make it fuller, deeper, but he kept teasing her, moving forward then backing away.

Then he pulled her top to one side and began licking the skin between her neck and her collarbone. He kissed her there and heard her breath speed up; her pulse was as fast as a hummingbird's.

_"Mine,"_ he whispered, sucking hard at the skin between her neck and shoulder, still pinning her, still not letting her move.

She managed to reach up and run her hands through his hair. He was marking her, claiming her. She moaned, tilting her head to one side, giving him more room to work on the massive hickey he was sucking into her neck.

His mouth was wonderfully wet and punishingly hot and she didn't care that they were in the damned supply closet. She panted as she rubbed her cheek against his, knowing that she had just given herself stubble burn to last for the rest of the day. Lucifer responded by growling and running his teeth lightly over the love-bite.

"Please," she breathed. "Please, Lucifer."

He gave her neck one final kiss and backed away to admire his work. "There's no hiding this one, dar— _Chloe._ We'll be gossip fodder for a good two weeks if I have anything to say about it."

She finally whined and hooked her leg around his own, rutting against him, liquid heat pooling in her panties. He bent down and without a word, picked her up. "Wrap your legs around me, Chloe." She did and found herself pressed against the copier paper again.

But this time she was flush against him and he was satisfyingly hot and hard against her softer heat. She felt him cradling her with both hands under her ass, squeezing every time she ground herself against him. He retaliated by slamming his hips into hers.

"Lucifer...Lucifer...Lucifer...close, so close, please..." Her brain was on vacation for the foreseeable future; all she could focus on was the building pressure between her legs and her need for release.

He growled in frustration until something clicked in Chloe's head and she said, "Wait! Wait! I've got...damn it, where did I...yes!" She pulled three precious square packets out of the back pocket of her jeans.

He gave her a look until she said, "They're from Ella. She gave them to me this morning before she gave me the key. Something about 'easy clean-up'."

"Thank Dad for Miss Lopez and her foresight," he laughed softly, easing Chloe down to the ground again. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she kicked off her boots and unbuttoned her jeans, shoving them down around her ankles so she could step out of them.

Lucifer had prepared himself for illicit work closet sex in record time: trousers and boxer-briefs around his ankles and the condom already rolled down his length. He bent and picked her up. "Just like the last time...but better," he whispered to her.

She lined them up and nodded.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming as he eased himself inside her. Her legs locked around his waist and she hooked her arms under and around his shoulders. "Hold on, Chloe," was the only warning he gave her.

He held her as if she weighed nothing and thrust up into her. Oh, _fuck_ , was this beyond _better._ Her mouth found his neck when he was seated fully inside her and as she thrust down to meet him, muscles clenching, she heard herself whisper, _"Mine."_

_"Yes,"_ he groaned, his hips jerking upwards as she fastened her mouth to his neck, stroked the skin there with her tongue, and began sucking a mark into Lucifer's skin to rival her own.

Oh, yes, this was _glorious_. He was moaning her name which made her scrape her teeth over his love-bite, growling. She finally had to stop when she needed air. He filled her completely and when she rolled her hips, the friction built up and up and up. 

Lucifer's fingers were wonderfully tight on her ass and his breath was hot in her ear. "Chloe... _my Chloe,"_ he gasped and her thrusts downwards became faster, her muscles tighter.

_So close, so close, so close, yes, yes, yes, Lucifer!_ ran through her head and before she could stop it, out of her mouth as her orgasm rocketed through her. 

She felt him thrust upwards once, twice, and a third time before he came with her name on his lips. 

He kissed her as he lowered her feet to the floor. He didn't let go of her until her legs stopped shaking and she could support herself by leaning against the copier paper wall. She glanced around, thankful that they were in the Forensics supply closet and grabbed some packets of cleansing wipes for herself and Lucifer.

Slowly, gingerly, she managed to put herself back together despite post-coital bliss and muscle fatigue. Panties, jeans, boots. She shook out her hair, replacing it in its messy bun. She straightened out her bra and her top.

She looked at Lucifer and started laughing.

"What?" he asked her. "I just shagged you bloody _senseless_ in a frigging _supply closet_ in a _police station_ —I'm going to look a little less than my best!" he hissed as she continued to laugh as she looked him over.

He actually looked fairly well put-together if you ignored the hair springing out in every direction and the massive hickey practically glowing in the dark. She knew she shouldn't laugh—she probably didn't look much better.

Oh. Oh, no. No no no no no.

They had to leave the closet and interact with other people.

Including her ex-husband.

She hadn't simply ignored "professionalism".

She had turned it into a Molotov cocktail, set it on fire, and thrown it through the front door of the precinct.

She buried her face in her hands. "We are in _so much trouble!"_ she whimpered. 

"For what?" Lucifer looked honestly confused. "For having sex in here? Trust me, Detective—we're not the first ones to use this closet for illicit purposes."

"Okay, you are answering my questions about how you _know that_ later. Right now, I just want to leave, go home and shower, and plaster _this—"—_ she poked her own hickey and winced—"with enough makeup so Trixie doesn't start asking embarrassing questions when I pick her up from school."

"After you, Detective," he gestured with a small flourish at the door. 

It took every bit of courage in her bones to open the door.

It was quiet. Too quiet. No clatter of computer keyboards, no phone conversations, no kicks and curses aimed at the copier.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and hoped she hadn't just earned a major demotion. When the two of them exited the closet into the empty hallway, they circled back to the bullpen.

The _very_ _full_ bullpen.

They were met with a standing ovation.

Chloe face-palmed to the applause and wolf-whistles while Lucifer gave an elegant bow. 

She dashed to her desk, grabbed her things, grabbed Lucifer, gave his arm a yank and gave him a glare so he would start moving, and dashed towards the parking garage.

After they left, a great deal of money exchanged hands, most of it going to Dan, who accepted it with a grin. Oddly enough, Ella was missing. Dan looked around but didn't see her. He wandered towards the Forensics Lab, spotted her, and started laughing.

Ella was red-faced and muttered to herself as she hauled the UV-light and a large container of Lysol wipes down the hall to the supply closet. "What?" she snapped at Dan. "They were supposed to...to...make out or something, not bang like bunnies loud enough that Olivia would hear and I'd have to clean up after them!"

Dan slung an arm around her slight frame and handed her a wad of bills. Ella immediately brightened. Dan nudged her playfully. "Hey, I guess you can take the girl out of Detroit—"

"—but you can't take the Detroit out of the girl." She tucked the cash into her pocket. "Thanks, Dan. Now I gotta hustle, or the Lieutenant will have my ass on a platter."

Dan chuckled as he watched Ella double-glove her hands before even touching the door to the supply closet.

What the hell...he had finished all his busywork. "Hey Ella, got extra gloves?" he called as he walked over to help.

She tossed him two pair before warning him, "Be careful when I turn this baby on. I have no idea what's going to happen when I do."

"As long as nothing explodes or catches on fire, I think we'll be okay. Light 'er up, Lopez."

Ella laughed and lifted the UV-light. "In three...two...one..."


End file.
